Songfic Collections
by whitter23
Summary: My collection of song-fics featuring WWE Superstars.
1. Lost in This Moment

**Lost in This Moment**

A Cody Rhodes Song-fic

**Author'a Note: I own Jordan, Charlie, Amy, and Jane, no one else, though I would like to own Cody. The song belongs to the very talented Big n Rich.**

Jordan stood in front of the room designated for her and her bridesmaids. She felt like she could barely breathe, and that wasn't only from the corset of her dress.

"You look beautiful," her soon to be father-in-law, Dusty Rhodes, said standing behind her. "I am so honored that you asked me to do this."

Jordan's father had passed away after being hit by a drunk driver a little over two years ago. As soon as Cody had proposed, she couldn't think of anyone she would rather have walk her down the aisle than Dusty. He had been like a second father to her her entire life. He had looked as if he was going to cry when she asked him to do it.

"I wouldn't have anyone else, Dad," she said giving him a hug, as her maid of honor, Charlie, came over to them.

"It's time," she said, holding out Jordan's bouquet.

"You sure you still want to do this?" Dusty asked her. "You're about to become a part of this family for good, not that you aren't already. Doesn't that scare you?"

"Yes, but in a good way."

She and Dusty followed the others out of the room. The doors of the chapel opened and their song started to play. She took Dusty's arm and a deep breath. They had decided to use "Lost in This Moment" instead of the traditional wedding march.

_See your mamma and the candles and the tears and roses  
I see your Daddy walk his daughter down the aisle  
And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
_"_Don't she looks beautiful tonight?"  
All the wonderful words in my head I been thinking  
You know I wanna say them all just right  
I lift your veil and the angels start singing  
Such a heavenly sight, yeah_

Amy, one of the bridesmaids, had just reached the front of the church, and Charlie was starting down the aisle. Jordan peeked around the corner and could see Cody. He looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. As Charlie reached the front, she felt like she couldn't breathe. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she was sixteen when she'd realized that she was in love with Cody.

"Ready, darling?" Dusty asked.

She smiled up at him, and said, "Of course."

_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_

As they made their way down the aisle, Cody had the biggest smile on his face, as he watched his future wife making her way toward him, accompanied by her father. He couldn't take her eyes off her. Jordan looked over at her mom, Jane. She had tears running down her cheeks. Jordan knew how much her mother wished that her father could be there to see his little girl get married, just as much as Jordan did, but he was watching over them somewhere with a smile on his face. He had always liked Cody a lot.

_Smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song  
Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes  
Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus  
_"_Please bless this brand new life"_

"Who presents this woman to be wed to this man?" the minister asked as Dusty and Jordan reached the front.

"We do," Dusty and Jane said together.

Dusty let go of Jordan's arm and turned to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much, Dad," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, darling." He kissed her on the cheek, gave Cody a pat on the back, and went to join Cody's mother.

"You look beautiful," Cody whispered his smile not faltering.

"You look pretty sexy yourself," Jordan whispered back.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the love of Cody and Jordan. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Cody and Jordan to start their married life together, surrounded by people dearest and most important to them…"

The minister continued. They said their vows, which they had decided to write themselves. Jordan cried as Cody recited his. Charlie and Dustin, Cody's older half-brother and best man, both read something they chose. Charlie read a beautiful excerpt from Khalil Gabran's "The Prophet," while Dustin read a sweet little poem called "To Be with Each Other," by George Eliot. They exchanged their simple white gold rings, said "I Do," and then it was the moment they had been waiting for.

"By the power invested in your love and commitment, and the power invested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Cody, you may kiss your bride."

Neither of them hesitated as they closed the gap and shared their very first kiss as a married couple. Everyone laughed when Cody dipped Jordan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor and pleasure to be the first to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cody Runnels."

The church erupted in cheers and applause as the music started playing again. Jordan and Cody walked back down the aisle, hand-in-hand, receiving congratulations from their friends and family.

_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_

They made their way out to the hall to wait for the congratulations and then for pictures. Cody pulled Jordan into a quick kiss while the waiting party filed out behind them.

"I love you, Mrs. Runnels," he said.

"I love you, too, Mr. Runnels." She paused. "You know, that has a pretty nice ring to it."

Cody just laughed and gave her one more kiss as their guests filed out. Jordan glanced at her new husband. All of their dreams had just come true.


	2. I'm Only Me When I'm with You

**I'm Only Me When I'm with You**

A Jeff Hardy Song-fic

**Author's Note: The WWE belongs to Vinnie Mac, Jeff Hardy belongs to himself and Beth (unfortunately), and the song belongs to Taylor Swift. I do own Leah.**

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In the field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

Leah lay next to her boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, on a blanket in their back yard. It was a beautiful North Carolina Night, and she could every single star in the sky. It was nice having Jeff home for a couple of days. He had been so busy lately, traveling with the WWE, but the time he was gone made the time he was home that much better. They had been together for nearly ten years, before he and Matt were ever even officially hired by the WWE, and now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

_Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

She snuggled closer to him as they lay there together, not saying a word. Leah loved that about their relationship. Neither of them felt the need to constantly say something to know they were both right where they wanted to be.

_I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

After being together for ten years, and living together for the last three, there wasn't a single thing they didn't know about each other. And they both knew they would spend the rest of their lives together.

_Well I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do_

Leah had stood by Jeff through everything, even when he had gotten into drugs. It had been really tough on their relationship, especially after he lost his job. He always told her that he never would have made it through all that if it hadn't been for her and that she was his reason for living. That's why their song was "The Reason" by Hoobastank.

_Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

She absolutely adored Jeff, but, as in every relationship, he could drive absolutely insane. No matter what, though, she always remembered how much she loved him. She felt like she could only be whole, could truly be herself, when she was with him. That wasn't to say that she was fake when she was with others, but she didn't feel the same.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Livin' in a crazy world  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

As much fun as Leah had with her friends, she never felt quite as happy as she did with Jeff. It probably was due to the fact that he wasn't home very much, but she took a couple days every once in a while to travel with him. She tilted her head back so she could see his face.

Before she met Jeff, she had always dated pretty boy types, even though she had never really liked guys like that. She had done it to make her parents happy. But the moment she met Jeff, she knew there wasn't any other man for her. They had met when she was working as a waitress her freshman year of college. He had come into the restaurant with Matt, Shannon, and their dad. She was exhausted from both work and school, and she had turned around too fast with a tray of drinks and collided with Jeff, spilling the drinks all down the front of his shirt. To her utter horror, they had been seated at one of her tables. But Jeff had been a real sweetheart about everything. They had left her a very generous tip, closer to 75% of their bill, along with Jeff's number written on a napkin. She had been a bit weirded out about calling him at first, since she had never met the guy before, but eventually she did. Now here they were, ten years later and completely in love with each other. Her parents weren't sure about him at first, especially after getting fired for drug use and refusing to go to rehab. But they warmed up to him after seeing how well he treated their daughter, and that he made her very happy.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half im only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you  
When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself  
Only you can tell_

Jeff finally realized that she was staring at him.

"What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. I was just thinking about how adorable you are. And that I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Jeff just laughed and moved so that he was on top of her. He looked in her eyes for a minute, playing with her hair. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Even after all this time, his kisses still took her breath away.

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
the other half im only trying to let you know  
that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you_


	3. Buy Me a Rose

**Buy Me a Rose**

**Miz Songfic**

**AU: I own Abbie, the Miz owns himself, Vince McMahon owns the WWE, and the corny yet sweet song belongs to Kenny Rogers.**

_He works hard _

_To give her all he thinks she wants_

_A three car garage_

_Her own credit card_

_He pulls in late to wake her up_

_With a kiss goodnight_

Mike Mizanin pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with his girlfriend of six years, Abbie. He was just getting back from a two week tour in Europe with the WWE and couldn't wait to see Abbie. It was late, so she was probably already in bed. He loved her more than anything and gave her everything she wanted, even if she protested.

He found her asleep on the couch when he got inside. He smiled to himself and kissed her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered. He noticed that she was wearing a new nightgown.

"Hi," she said quietly, giving him one of her beautiful smiles. "I tried to wait up for you, but I fell asleep."

"I see that. Come on, let's go to bed."

He pulled her up and helped her up to their bedroom.

"I bought this today, to surprise you," she told him sleepily, pointing to her nightgown.

He had to admit, it was beyond sexy, but she was half asleep, and he was exhausted.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, babe." He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. "But you need to go to sleep now."

"But I want to spend time with you."

"We will, tomorrow. I promise."

_If only he could read her mind_

_She'd say_

_Buy me a rose _

_Call me from work_

_Open a door for me_

_What would it hurt?_

_Show me you love me by the look in your eye_

_These are the little things_

_I need the most in my life_

The next morning, Mike woke up late, Abbie's side of the bed empty. He got up and got dressed to go to the gym.

Abbie was making breakfast when he went downstairs. She was already showered and dressed for the day.

"I'm making your favorite," she said with a smile. "Chocolate chip pancakes."

"I'm sorry honey, but I'm gonna go straight to the gym, since I woke up late."

"Oh." She sounded really disappointed but smiled anyway. "No big deal. I'll see you later then."

"I'll call you if I'm gonna be late."

He grabbed his keys and left without a kiss, without telling her that he loved her. Abbie's face fell as he walked out the door and she started to cry, but Mike didn't see.

_Now the days have grown _

_To years of feeling all alone_

_And she can't help _

_But wonder what she's doing wrong_

_Cause lately she'd try everything to turn his head_

He was out longer than he had planned. He ran into an old girlfriend that he hadn't seen in almost ten years, and they had went out for lunch to catch up. His phone was already dead when he tried to call Abbie and let her know he would be home in a little while. It was almost four when he got home.

"Abs, I'm so sorry. I ran into an old friend, and we went out to lunch. My phone died so I couldn't call." He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Abbie was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied horribly. "I haven't seen my sister in a while, so I'm gonna go visit her and Steve for a few days."

"But I just got home from Europe, Abs."

"I know, but I really need to get a way for a couple of days, Mike."

"Why?"

"I'm alone all the time anymore, even when you are actually home. And I can't help feeling like I'm doing something wrong, but I have no idea what. I have tried everything I can possibly think of to make this feeling go away, but none of it has worked. And I feel like I'm the only one who is actually trying to make this work."

"What are you talking about? I've given you everything, this house, a car. What more do you want, Abbie?"

"None of that matters to me, Michael. I never wanted any of it. What I want is the man I fell in love with who used to send me love letters and flowers every once in a while, and would take me out dancing and open doors for me and tell me he loved me a hundred times a day. You don't even say that most of the time anymore. " She picked up her duffle bag and her car keys. "I'll be home on Sunday. I love you."

_Would it make a difference if she's said_

_Buy me a rose_

_Call me from work_

_Open a door for me _

_What would it hurt?_

_Show me you love me by the look in your eye_

_These are the little things _

_I need the most in my life_

While Abbie was gone, Mike had time to realize that he couldn't live without Abbie. She had been right. He hadn't done of the little things he used to do in a long time. He was always so busy; he rarely had time for any of that anymore. The life of a professional wrestler was always hectic, and he had always loved Abbie most for putting up with his very demanding schedule. She was a saint for putting up with him period most of the time.

He knew he had to figure something out, or he just might lose the only woman he had ever truly loved.

_And the more that he lives_

_The less that he tries_

_To show her the love that he holds inside_

_And the more that she gives_

_The more that he see_

_This is the story of you_

_And me_

Mike waited for Abbie all day Sunday, sitting on the front porch. When her car pulled into the driveway, he hurried to meet her. He opened her door, and held out his free hand to help her out of the car. She looked up at him skeptically.

"This is for you," he said, handing her the rose that he had been holding. "I know I haven't been the greatest boyfriend lately, but I also know that I love you more than I ever thought I could and I don't want to lose you. So I thought about what you said, and I'm going to do my best to be better, I promise. Do you forgive me?"

"I guess," she said with a playful smile, tears in her eyes.

He pulled her into a kiss and held her tightly for several minutes before leading her back inside.

_So I bought you a rose_

_On my way home from work_

_To open the door _

_To a heart that I hurt_

_And I hope that you notice the look in my eyes_

_Cause I'm gonna make things right _

_For the rest of your life_

_And I'm gonna hold you tonight_

_Do all those little things_

_For the rest of your life_


	4. Face Down in the Dirt

**Face Down in the Dirt**

**A CM Punk Songfic**

AU: As always, I own Sarah and Kevin. I do not own Phil Brooks aka CM Punk (though I wish I did) or the other Superstars mentioned. The song, "Face Down" belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Guess who?" said a very familiar female voice from behind him as the speaker put her hands over Phil's eyes.

"Jessica Alba?" Phil joked.

"Haha, Punk," Sarah said sitting down next to him. "How are ya?"

"A little sore, but I can't complain. You?"

"I'm okay. Better than I have been lately."

"Why is that? Did you finally dump that piece of shit boyfriend of yours?" It was no secret that Phil absolutely despised Sarah's boyfriend, Kevin. That was mostly because he was one of the only people to know that Kevin was abusive. And it was also because Phil was crazy about Sarah.

"Don't start, Phil. We've had this conversation before."

"Okay, fine. Why are you better?"

"I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you this, because you'll just get mad, but Kevin flew in for Axxess this weekend. We talked things out, and he's doing better. He really regrets what happened."

"Uh-huh, just like every other time he's done it. Shit, Sarah, why do you put up with his bullshit?"

"See, this is what happens every time I bring Kevin up in front of you. I know he's done some bad things to me, but I love him. He's usually really sweet, but he just gets mad sometimes. And most of the time it's my fault, because I do things to make him angry."

"How in God's name is it your fault that he punches you in the face?" Phil couldn't believe what Sarah was saying.

"You wouldn't understand."

"There you are, beautiful."

Phil and Sarah both looked up to see the devil himself coming towards them.

"Hey, baby," Sarah said smiling. They way she looked up at him made Phil sick to his stomach. "Kevin, you remember Phil, right?"

"Yeah," Kevin replied. "What's up, man?"

Phil shot Kevin a glare and turned back to Sarah. "I have to go meet up with the other guys to discuss the match for Sunday. I'll catch you later, Sar."

"Buy, Phil."

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my head_

_Still I'll never understand _

_Why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

As he walked away, Phil thought about the night that he had found out that Kevin was abusing Sarah. It was right after they had both been traded to Smackdown from Raw. Sarah was in the hotel room right next to his, and Kevin had flown in to visit. Phil didn't like the guy from the first second he had met him; he had one of those gut feelings that told him that he was a bad guy.

As Phil got into bed that night, he heard shouting and then a loud crash come from Sarah's room. He jumped out of bed and headed over there. As he opened the door to his own room, Kevin stormed past him. He knocked on Sarah's door, worrying when he didn't get a quick answer. When Sarah finally answered the door, it took all Phil had not to run after Kevin and beat the shit out of the bastard. Sarah's bottom lip was cracked open and swollen. Dark bruises were already forming on her arms where he had obviously grabbed her, hard. She was holding one hand gingerly to her side, no telling what he had done to her there.

"Oh, God, Sarah," he gasped.

"It's not what it looks like," she said through tears.

"Then what the fuck is it, Sarah?" He knew he shouldn't have snapped at her that way after what had just happened.

"He was upset. He didn't mean it." She sobbed, so Phil pulled her into his chest. He noticed a chair overturned in the corner.

"You need to get away from him. Come stay in my room."

"No, he'll know that's where I am."

"Then go stay with one of the other girls."

"No. I'll just bolt the door. I don't want anyone to know."

"Fine, but if he comes back, I want you to call the front desk, and then me, okay?"

She nodded and went back inside. Phil waited until her heard the chain slide into place before going back to his own room. It made his skin crawl the next morning when he ran into Sarah holding hands with Kevin at breakfast. And she was still with him, even though he continued to beat her up. She never had anymore marks on her face after that night. They were all on her arms, legs, back, and stomach. Sarah always passed them off to the others as stuff that had happened in the ring.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you, my friend one day this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Before his match, Phil went to find a quiet place to stretch. He popped in his earbuds and started wandering the halls until he found a good spot in a back hallway. It wasn't long before he could hear faint voices from around the corner. He pulled out his earbuds to listen. He immediately recognized both voices.

"He's my friend, Kevin," Sarah was saying, almost pleadingly.

"I don't like him," Kevin said. It was obvious he was trying to control his anger, but it didn't seem like it was working all that well. "I don't want you hanging out with him anymore."

"I don't really have a choice. We work together. We spend a lot of time together."

"Stay away from him, or I might get very angry."

"No, Kevin. I'm not going to give up my friendship with Phil for you."

"What have I told you about telling me no?"

"Ow, you're hurting me. Let go of me!"

"Is there a problem here?" Phil asked coming around the corner.

"This is none of your business," Kevin spat at him.

Phil cracked his knuckles threateningly and walked closer to Kevin. He was a good four or five inches shorter than Phil, and a lot skinnier. It would have been easy to break the little bastard in half.

"I think it is. You see, I have a really big problem with men who put their hands on women. Especially when that woman is a very close friend of mine and the man hurting her is an annoying little prick like you. Tell me something, does it make you feel better about yourself, pushing Sarah around? Is that the only way you can feel like a real man?"

Kevin started to get in Phil's face, but Sarah pulled him back.

"Everything is fine, Phil," she said. "Come on, Kevin."

"You're lucky she stopped me," Kevin threatened over his shoulder as Sarah dragged him down the hall.

Phil laughed out loud. "Yeah, keep dreaming little man."

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

Later that night, Phil was just starting to fall asleep when someone started knocking on his door. He looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. He groaned as a second knock came from the door. He grudgingly got up and opened the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked coldly, before realizing who was at the door. "Sarah. What happened? Did he hurt you? I swear if he hurt you again…"

"He didn't hurt me," she replied. "Well not bad. Can I come in?"

"Of course." He moved aside so she could come into the room. "What happened?"

"He got mad about what happened earlier with you. He grabbed me again when we got to our room. He didn't actually hit me, if that's what you're thinking." She gave Phil a small smile. "I actually kind of hit him."

"What?" Phil practically shouted.

"I just finally snapped. I realized I couldn't take it anymore so I smacked him across the face and told him that I was done."

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

_One day she will tell you she's had enough_

_It's coming 'round again_

"That's great, Sar."

"Yeah, he just left. I thought I should come share the good news with you." She took in his appearance, just really realizing that he was stripped down to his boxers. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I'm just glad he's out of your life."

"Me, too." She paused and took a deep breath. "Phil, there was more to it than just what I told you."

"Do you mean that he did hit you?"

"No. But I didn't just break up with him because of what was going on. I realized that I'm not in love with him anymore. I think I might be in love with someone else, actually."

"Well, that's good. As long as he treats you the way a woman should be treated."

"I'm sure you would treat me good."

"Good." He fully took in what she had said. "Excuse me?"

"I know that you wouldn't hurt me, Phil. If you actually want me. I probably should have checked that before I said anything, huh? You probably think I'm an idiot."

"No, I don't. And I won't hurt you, Sarah. I will always treat you right."

She stood up on her tiptoes and gently brushed her lips against his. She smiled and headed for the door.

"Night, Phil," she said over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Phil was frozen. He chuckled to himself quietly before shaking his head and getting into bed.


	5. She Didn't Have Time

**She Didn't Have Time**

**A John Morrison One-Shot**

**AU: Unfortunately, as much as I would love to own John Hennigan (Morrison), I do not. I own the other characters, however. And this is based off the song "She Didn't Have Time" by Terri Clark.**

Britney stood on the front steps of her apartment building, staring at her boyfriend. He stood in front of her like they were just casual friends after four years together.

"Brit, you know I'm not what you need. You and Maddie are better off without me in your lives," he said to her.

"No, Nick, that's not true. I love you. Maddie needs her father. I need you." She was pleading with him.

"I'm sorry, but it's not working. I have to go."

Britney watched him get in his car and drive away. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. How could he just leave the two of them like that? Even a stranger would have shown more compassion than he had.

At twenty years old, Britney was a single mother with a four month old daughter. She didn't know what she was going to do. Just then Maddie woke up and started to cry for a bottle, and Britney realized that she didn't have time to think about Nick leaving her. She didn't even have time to cry. She had a baby to feed, a pink blanket to find, their daughter to rock to sleep.

As she rocked Maddie to sleep that night, she let a few tears escape her eyes, but that was all. She couldn't let misery take over her.

"When are you gonna start dating again, Britney?" Julie, Britney's best friend asked one night while Britney picked up Maddie's toys off the living room floor.

"Never."

"Come on, Brit. You're twenty-five and you haven't been on a single date since Nick left. You need to get out and have some fun."

"Jules, I'm twenty-five with a five year old daughter, whose father disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving me to raise our daughter alone. I don't have time to date. I work all day during the week, and then Maddie has piano lessons, ballet class, and t-ball on the weekends. By the time I get Maddie in bed at night, I am absolutely exhausted."

"Maddie's stuff is done early enough on the weekends that you could go out after. And besides, Joey and I could take Maddie to her dance class and her piano lessons and keep her while you went out. I could set you up with one of Joey's friends. There's one, Pete, who is really cute and he is so sweet."

Britney thought about what Julie was saying. It seemed that lately, all she could do was watch as her life just passed her by. And she was really lonely without someone to share her life with. She wouldn't change anything about her life. She made enough money as a manager at a clothing store in the mall for her and Maddie to live comfortably, though she would sometimes go without buying herself a new pair of shoes so that she had more for Maddie. And her daughter was her entire world.

"I'll think about it, Jules," she said, knowing that she wouldn't. She didn't have time to do anything for herself; she was too devoted to her little girl. She wasn't even sure she could ever learn to trust another man.

The next day, Britney got out of work late because the new employee had messed up her drawer, so Britney had to fix it. She had called Julie to pick Maddie up at the sitter's. The parking lot was crowded as she made her way to her car. She wanted to scream when she saw that her back tire was flat. She pulled out her phone and called Julie to let her know that she was going to be a little bit later still.

She tried in vain for more than ten minutes to change the tire herself, even though she had absolutely no idea what she doing. When she couldn't take it any longer she sat down and leaned against the side of the car, sighing in frustration.

"Excuse me," said a male voice. Britney looked up to see the most beautiful man she had ever seen towering over her. "You look like you could use some help."

"Is it that obvious?" Britney asked jokingly.

"Just a little," he said with a breathtaking smile. "I'm John, by the way. John Hennigan." He held out his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, John Hennigan. I'm Britney Gordan." She shook his outstretched hand, her skin tingling where it touched his. "Thank you, for helping me. I really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure."

Britney tried to help him, but he seemed to know what he was doing. He had the spare on in no time.

"Good as new," John said as he finished and put the flat in the trunk.

"Thank you, again. I never would have gotten it changed myself. Is there someway I can repay you?"

"How about having a cup of coffee with me?" He smiled at her again, and she didn't know how she could possible resist him.

"I don't know. I really need to get home."

"We won't take long, I promise."

"Okay."

They went to the closest coffee shop. While they waited in line, Britney sent a quick text message to Julie to tell her that someone had fixed her tire for her and that she was buying him a cup of coffee. Which didn't happen. John refused to let her pay as much as she argued.

"So, do you have kids?" John asked when they found a table.

She could have lied to him. After all, she'd probably never see this man again, but she didn't really have time to get the lie out before the truth.

"She's five," was all she said.

"I saw the car seat in your car, so I was wondering. I love kids." He paused to take a sip of his coffee. "Does she have your eyes?"

Britney's breath stuck in her throat. Was he flirting with her? She had guys flirt with her all the time at work, but it was usually the typical stupid lines, and she would tell them that she had a daughter, knowing that that would send them running almost every time. She wasn't sure why he wasn't running.

"Yeah. She looks mostly like her father, which is both good and bad, but she got my eyes."

"Why is that both good and bad?"

"It's good because he's a good looking guy, and Maddie is a beautiful little girl. It's bad because she reminds me so much of him. He left when she was only four months old, and we haven't seen him since."

"So you're doing it on your own?"

"Yes, but I have help from my parents and my best friend."

"That has to be hard on you though."

"It has been, but I wouldn't change a minute of my life. Maddie is a great little girl. She is one of those kids that is nice to everybody and she's incredibly smart. I actually should go. I have to pick her up and get her fed."

"Would you like me to follow you? I mean, to make sure your tire is okay."

"Yeah, sure." She felt pretty sure that he wasn't a stalker, so she might as well let him follow her. It made her feel better anyway.

"It still looks okay," Britney said to John when they reached her apartment.

"Good." John smiled again.

"Would you like to come in?" Britney asked. "Since you didn't let me pay for the coffee, you can stay and have dinner with us."

"Okay," John laughed. "If you really feel that you need to do something to thank me."

"Mommy!" Maddie shouted, running for Britney's legs as they walked through the front door.

"Hi, baby girl. Have you been good for Aunt Julie?"

"Of course she has," Julie said. "Especially since Uncle Joey got here." She stopped when she saw John standing behind Britney. "Hi."

"John this is my best friend, Julie. Julie, this is John. He changed my tire for me."

"It's nice to meet you," John said.

"And this," Britney said, lifting Maddie up, "is my daughter Maddie."

"Hi, Maddie."

"Hi," Maddie said with a smile. "Wanna play with me?"

"I'd love to."

Maddie jumped down and lead John back to her bedroom. Britney shook her head and laughed.

"I really need to do something about the way she talks to strangers."

"He is really hot!" Julie said quietly.

"Julie! You are a married woman. Where is your husband anyway?"

"He's in Maddie's room. Last time I was in there, she had him playing tea party, so she probably has John doing the same thing. I started dinner for you by the way, since you had a rough day. But now we are totally staying, what with the hottie here."

Britney shook her head and went to see what Maddie was doing to John. She smiled when she saw the way he was playing with her. And it was obvious that Maddie really liked him too.

"Alright, Maddie Monster," Britney said once Julie and Joey had left. "Time for you to go to bed."

"But Mommy, I'm having fun playing with John," she protested.

"But it's already past your bedtime," Britney said imitating Maddie's tone.

Maddie gave Britney her pouty face, so Britney started to tickle her and Maddie started to laugh. Britney picked her up.

"Say goodnight," Britney told the child.

"Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Maddie."

Britney got Maddie all tucked in and went back out to the living room.

"I should be heading out," John said. "Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you, once again, for helping me out." She walked him to the door.

"She's a great kid."

"Thanks."

"Do you think that we could get together again sometime? Maybe we could take Maddie to Chuck E. Cheese or something."

"Yeah, I'd like that. And I'm sure Maddie would too."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

"Soon."

He started to walk out the door, but stopped and turned back around. He leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Britney's.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Britney closed the door as he walked down the hall. She smiled to herself. She could have been afraid, should have been afraid, of possibly falling in love with him, but she didn't have time to be.


	6. Wait for Me

**Wait for Me**

**John Morrison Song-fic**

**So I know I already have a John Morrison song-fic in here, but I have recently developed a major obsession with him, so he inspired this story. The song is "Wait for Me," by Theory of a Deadman (my very favorite song). I thought it made for a good fic! Enjoy:)**

_You are not alone tonight_

_Imagine me there by your side_

_So hard to be here_

_So far away from you_

"Hello?" The sounds of her voice suddenly made all of my frustrations from the day completely disappear.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, Superman." I smiled at the nickname she used for me. I had wanted to be either Superman or WWE Superstar as a kid, and although I ended up being the latter of the two, she always said I was her Superman. "How was your day?"

"It wasn't bad. Just a little long."

"I'm sorry, baby. Is your back any better?"

"Yeah, but it would be even better if you were with me to give me one of your amazing back rubs."

"I wish I was with you; I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you, too. Just imagine that I'm there beside you, then you won't be so alone."

"I always imagine that you're here with me."

_I'm counting the days_

'_Til I'm finally done_

_I'm counting them down, yeah_

_One by one_

_It feels like forever _

'_Til I return to you_

"And just think, I'll be home tomorrow," I promised.

"I know, I can't wait. I hate it when you go to Europe. Two weeks is too long for you to be away from me."

"Believe me, Chels, I know. I'm going crazy without you."

"John, you already are crazy."

"Love you, too, babe." I suppressed a chuckle.

"You know I love you. I wouldn't put up with you if I didn't."

_But it helps me on those lonely nights_

_It's that one thing that keeps me alive_

_Knowin' that you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

"Chelsea?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I want you to that the only thing that really keeps me going everyday is knowing that you're at home waiting for me. Even though I still can't figure out why you do."

"Hey, stop that!" she scolded. "I wait for you because you are the best thing that ever happened to me, John Randall Hennigan, and I love you more than anything else in the world. As long as you want me, I will always be waiting for you, right here."

_No one else knows _

_The feeling inside_

_We hang up the phone_

_Without saying good night_

'_Cause it's the sound of your voice_

_That brings me home_

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" she said. Though it was question, I knew she didn't mean it to be.

"Because I would much rather be talking to you than sleeping. Besides, I'm Superman remember?"

"But I want you to be well rested when you get home to me."

"Why, Chelsea Evans, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I sure am, John Hennigan."

"Don't tease me like that when I'm so far away." I yawned loudly.

"Okay, Superman, go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the airport."

"I love you, Chels." I had always had trouble saying those three little words with women, even Melina. But with Chelsea, they were the easiest three words for me to say.

"I love you, too, Johnny."

"Sleep sweet," I quoted from _George of the Jungle_, one of her favorite movies.

"Sleep sweet," she repeated, laughing. It was a beautiful sound.

_And it's never been easy to say_

_But it's easier when I've gone away_

_Knowin' that you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

_Yeah, you're everything_

_I've ever dreamed of having_

_And it's everything I need from you_

_Just knowin' you wait for me_

I sat on the plane, headed to LA, thinking about Chelsea. I had met her at a party for a mutual friend shortly after Melina and I broke up, and we talked for a little while before starting to date. We had been together since then, and I had just recently convinced her to move in with me. My attempts at convincing her to go on the road with me, however, were not quite as successful. She loved her job working with mentally handicapped children too much to leave it. And the kids she worked with would be devastated if she ever left them.

From the moment I had met Chelsea, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. Whenever I talked about her to my coworkers, they thought I was crazy. And they weren't wrong: I'm crazy about Chelsea. Even after being together for a couple of years, we were still in that initial new love phase where you just can't get enough of each other.

_What I give, what I do_

_Knowing I'm not there for you_

_Makes it so hard to leave_

_What I give, what I do_

_Anything to get me home to you_

_This time I'll stay_

As much as I love being a professional wrestler, I would give all of it up for Chelsea in a heartbeat. I had my degree in geology and film to fall back on. But when I told her that I would quit for her about a year after we had first started dating, she actually got mad at me. She refused to talk to me for days, and I couldn't figure out why. I was sure she was going to break up with me. Then when she started talking to me again, she told me that she wouldn't allow me to give up my dream for her.

"If you love someone, you would give up your dreams for them, but if they love you back, they would never ask you to," she had said.

I had argued that my dream was being with her forever, and she had punched me in the arm. So I dropped it. But that just made me love her even more. It still didn't make it any easier to leave her at home alone, especially considering that she didn't have any family on the west coast. And there were times that I knew she needed me, even though she would insist that she was fine, and I couldn't be there for her.

After what felt like an eternity, the plane touched down on the runway at LAX. I rushed to get off the plane and through the terminal to see her beautiful face. When I did, the rest of the world seemed to disappear. She spotted me and ran towards me, a huge smile on her face, lighting up her beautiful green eyes. I caught her as she jumped into my arms.

People all around us were watching us, most of them smiling, as I held her in my arms, her own circling my neck, her legs locked around my waist.

_And you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

_Yeah you're everything_

_I've ever dreamed of having_

_And it's everything I need from you_

_Just knowin' that you wait for me_

The next two days at home with Chelsea flew by, and then it was time to leave again for Baltimore for Extreme Rules. She drove me to airport Saturday morning.

"Can't I just hold you for ransom?" she asked.

"I'm not sure they would pay it."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

I kissed her forehead and held her close. "I'll be back before you know it."

"But it always feels like so much longer than it really is."

"Chels, there's something I need to ask you before I go through security."

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What? I thought you hated the idea of marriage?"

"I did, but that was before I met you. For the first time in my life, I can actually picture myself getting married, but only if it's to you. So what do you say?"

"I say you're crazy." She smiled, her eyes wet. "I say yes!"

I kissed her once more, then picked up bag and headed toward the huge line in security. I turned to wave, and she blew me a kiss.

"Wait for me," I shouted over the crowd.


End file.
